You're up then you're down
by Lamasha
Summary: Rachel has enough of Finn and wants to break up with him. What better way of breaking up with him than teaming up with Quinn. Rated T for Puck's tongue.


**Hey, this is an idea that just didn't leave my head. I tried to shape it so that it could fit in my other story, but I just couldn't.**

_Summary:_

_Rachel has enough of Finn and wants to break up with him. What better way of breaking up with him than teaming up with Quinn ._

**Now here is my glee story.**

Rachel was walking down the hall furiously. How dare he! Doing every thing to be with her, then having second doubts! She could just rip all her hair out. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard.

"Ouch Berry, whatch where you're going"

"Excuse me Noah, but I am quite in a hurry." She replied

"Ok, what did Finnessa do?"

"Having second doubts! That bastard."

"Wow, did Berry just swear? What Sir Douchedson do?" said Santana

"Where did you come from Satan?" Rachel asked

"Wouldn't you want to know?" replied Santana with a smirk.

"What's wrong Rach?" asked Brittany

"Finn" Puck and Santana answered

"I'm gonna break up with him."

Puck's eyes ,unknown to Rachel, lit up with hope.

"I was looking for Quinn, so she can help me with the song I want to sing to him."

"Last time I saw her was in the audotorium" said Joe

"How do you people just pop out of nowhere?" asked Rachel

"It's the secret of **** ******" said Rory

"I won't even ask anymore." Rachel said while walking away.

"Quinn? Are you there?"

" You wanna get back at Finn don't you? Quinn said.

"Yes" Rachel replied

"And you need my help for this song."

" Well no, but I think you would help me give a better meaning."

"Me being his ex. Good thinking."

"Are you in?"

"Of course." Quinn said while Rachel hugged her.

In Glee club:

" ! Quinn and I have a song prepared."

" Ok, give it up for Quinn and Rachel"

**Rachel **_Quinn _**_Both_**

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS_

_Like a bitch, I would know_**  
And you overthink**

**Always speak cryptically**

**I should know**

**That you're no good for me**

Quinn and Rachel were glaring at Finn, while singing. Finn was looking as confused as ever.**_  
__'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up  
You!You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You!But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down**_

Everyone was looking at Finn, who was slowly ( and I mean sloooowly ) starting to understand what was going on.  
**We used to be**

**Just like twins, so in sync**

**The same energy**

**Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing**

**Now you're plain boring**

**I should know that you're not gonna change_  
__'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up  
You!You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You!But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down  
**_**Someone call the doctor**

**Got a case of a love bi-polar**

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind_

**Like a girl changes clothes_  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold_**

By now, Finn was looking furious, while Puck was almost drooling at the sight of Rachel doing something badass.

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up  
You!You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You!But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down**_

Rachel and Quinn finished and they were greeted by applause.

"Oh, and Finn we are OVER!" Rachel yelled

Finn stood up and left the room. Puck stood up and walk up to Rachel claiming her lips.

"Baby, that was fucking hot." He said when they seperated.

"Noah, you know I don't like swearing!" Rachel said

"Whatever babe." Puck replied. He put his lips back on Rachel's.


End file.
